


Of Cliff Diving Witchers and Serenaded Bards

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Feelings, M/M, Overuse of Axii, cliff diving, seaside cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: Geralt has to make up for traumatizing Jaskier back at the quarry.How?Feelings.When?That depends on how much time Jaskier loses!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Of Cliff Diving Witchers and Serenaded Bards

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing every one of these at like 4 am so please forgive any repetition in ideas or screw-ups in spelling
> 
> Why do you tease us like this? Oh they will have their moment sometime soon.  
> Did you want more violence? That's gonna be the next chapter.  
> Stop complaining or I will turn this story around!
> 
> This is my fifth Fan Fic, let's get hype!!!!!  
> Want to comment on something useful? Go ahead! I'll try and improve my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes, I'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes, I'm aware some of my contractions are not done properly.  
> Yes, I'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

Jaskier blinked and opened his eyes. He was with Geralt. The sun shining down upon them as they rode through the countryside. Waves of wheat golden as Geralt’s eyes shone under the midday light. The air smelled fresh and clean. The temperature was mild enough that neither of the two felt as if they needed to remove any layers. It could not have been a more perfect day. Well, it could. It would have been better if Jaskier would just stay asleep longer so Geralt could get on with what he had planned... Jaskier looked up at Geralt and smiled. Geralt looked down concerningly. This confused Jaskier. Why was Geralt... Oh... Wait ... Jaskier began to shake his head and covered his face. 

"Oh Gods, the bodies... the Demons..." Jaskier started saying into his hands. 

"Nope not doing this" Geralt sighed as he signed Axii, sending the bard back into a deep sleep. 

*********************** 

The few times Jaskier woke up were a catastrophe. He would wake up to Geralt holding him by the waist as they rode. He would slowly remember what had happened often having a panic attack and getting upset, before being put to sleep. Geralt was only doing it for Jaskier’s sake. A few times the bard had stirred and mumbled something to Geralt along the lines of 

"Make me forget." 

or 

"I can't live with this." 

It was understandable, after what Jaskier had seen he would likely be traumatized unless Geralt did something about it. It wasn't the killing that probably disturbed the poor Bard. It was likely the fact Geralt had been killing innocents and seemingly Liking it. Geralt was sure that Jaskier knew he didn't take any joy in killing humans. He actively avoided the concept entirely in most cases, opting to subdue or incapacitate. Of course, back to what Jaskier had seen, he must think Geralt a true monster. A ruthless killing machine that could snap at any second. Geralt tried to shake the thought from his head. He needed to get to the one place he could calmly and easily console Jaskier. It would delay their trip to Kaer Morhen by a few more weeks at least. Hopefully, Yennefer would forgive him, she would have to. Ciri was a child and odds are she would be so occupied with her studies and practice, that she wouldn't notice Geralt arriving weeks behind schedule. As for his Witcher brethren, they would just have to deal with the fact he needed this time to deal with Jaskier. 

*********************** 

Over the next few days, Geralt would allow Jaskier to wake up and eat some food with him occasionally. Actively avoiding the elephant in the room. While Jaskier was eating, if he brought up his missing time or the events that had transpired Geralt would instantly send him back to sleep for his own protection. 

In one instance Geralt and Jaskier sat at a campsite eating some stew Geralt had managed to scrounge together. Jaskier was groggy and quiet. The bard ate with fervor little regard to their surroundings. Loudly slurping down the soup. Finally, after getting a refill of the rather tasteless liquid, Jaskier looked over at Geralt. He was sat opposite the fire eyeing Jaskier with narrow eyes and eating. 

"Geralt what are you looking at?" 

Geralt grunted and nodded at Jaskier. 

"That doesn't explain anything." 

Jaskier rubbed his eyes. 

"Speaking of explaining, what..." 

Geralt knew what was happening and signed Axii. 

Jaskier slumped over asleep, landing face-first in his hot bowl of soup. 

Geralt nearly had soup come out of his nose with panic, or was it laughter? 

On another occasion Jaskier had awoken atop of Roach to see Geralt standing at a merchant's stall arguing over something. Jaskier was weak and slumped over.

"mmmmurmphh, Geralt." Jaskier tried to form words. 

Geralt turned around worriedly. 

"Wheeree are wee, why does my face feel like coootton Geralttt." Jaskier's words slurred out of his mouth. 

"Don't worry about it Jaskier. We're leaving." Geralt yanked something out of the vendor's hands. It was Jaskier's blood-stained Traveling outfit. Jaskier looked down to see he was wearing his black nobleman's outfit. 

"Heyey, why am I wearringg this." Jaskier looked down on himself. 

"Why is my outfit covered in..." 

"Nope," Geralt said as he sent Jaskier back to sleep. 

Jaskier slumped over again on Roach, except this time he also slid off and onto the muddy ground with a thump. 

Shit. 

*********************** 

Geralt was working as hard as he could. Damned, this blood wouldn't come out. Sure, it was dark green but why did it still show what little blood remained in the fabric. Geralt rubbed some sand into the outfit to try and abrasively scrub the blood out. It sort of worked but it would take a few more washes before it was spot-free. Geralt had dragged Jaskier to the coast. He knew if there was anywhere Jaskier would feel most comfortable it was here. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The sound of seagulls circling around the washed-up fish, the cool breeze that blew along the sands. Here he could make amends to Jaskier and try and nurse the traumatized bard back to his normal self. 

Jaskier finally awoke. He shuffled around to get comfy. What was he lying in? He felt around and realized he was in a hammock underneath a blanket. It was nighttime, but Jaskier could easily see that he was on the porch of some small cottage. He looked around for Geralt. Geralt was sitting on the porch leaned up against one of the wooden columns. To Jaskier, it seemed as if Geralt had nodded off waiting for him to wake up. Jaskier managed to slip out of the hammock and onto his feet. The wood was rough under his bare feet. Where were his boots? Jaskier looked around Geralt and noticed his Traveling outfit and boots were hung over the railing that surrounded the porch. It looked wet like someone had been washing it. Jaskier shook his head as he remembered why it would need to be washed. Jaskier stepped off the porch and walked through the sand until he was halfway to the waves lapping at the shore. He looked up at the sky. Another clear night. Stars shining brilliantly, like the finest Jewels, not even the richest king could obtain. The moon was full and illustrious. It was a crimson white and reminded Jaskier of Geralt. The Great White Wolf. Protector. Friend to humanity. Jaskier stood there pondering all that had occurred that fateful day Geralt tried to best some demons. He loved Geralt, he would never fear him, but what he had seen that day scared him. Could Geralt be manipulated into doing something like that again? Would another evil force ever have Geralt kill him? Worse, what would his killing those people do to his Image? Would word spread that the Butcher of Blaviken had struck again? Jaskier couldn't stand the thought of people going back to treating Geralt like some feral animal. 

A small tear rolled down Jaskiers cheek. 

A strong pair of arms wrapped around the bard, hands locking around his upper mid-section. A chin rested on top of Jaskier's head. It was Geralt. Jaskier must not have heard Geralt walk through the sands and up behind him. 

"Hmm" Geralt sounded. 

"Oh, hey..." Jaskier responded. 

"Hey." Geralt repeated. 

"Why are we at the coast. Isn't that the complete opposite direction of where we need to be going?" questioned Jaskier. 

"mmhmm" 

"Then why are we here?" Jaskier sounded confused. 

Geralt sighed sitting down in the sand, motioning for the bard to sit in his lap. 

Jaskier plopped down in Geralt’s lap. 

"You said you wanted to go to the coast." Geralt gently nuzzled Jaskier's head. 

"Well, yes... but we have more pressing matters to attend to, don't we?" Jaskier leaned back into Geralt's chest. 

Geralt grunted and shook his head. 

"They can wait. I needed to make sure you were going to be ok." 

Jaskier closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me." 

Geralt ran a hand through Jaskiers Hair. 

"No, I did hurt you. I can practically hear your heart beating through your chest as if you plan to run from me. Plus, your hand was burned by my sword." 

Jaskier looked at his bandaged hand and poked at it. It didn't hurt. 

"Oh, this seems to have healed. How long have I been out for? And I'm not going to run from you... I, I'm just concerned." 

Geralt massaged the bards shoulders. 

“About a week and a half” 

“What...” Jaskier started to speak 

"Concerned?" Geralt Interupted. 

"Well yeah, I'm scared. That...That you might do this again." 

Geralt stopped what he was doing and took his hands off the bard. Did Jaskier just say that? 

"You think I'm a monster. I knew this would come up." 

Geralt made to stand up and leave. Jaskier stood up and grabbed Geralt’s tunic by the collar stopping the Witcher. 

"NO, GERALT." Jaskier yelled abruptly. 

"No, what I'm saying is... I'm afraid you might get possessed again, or... or taken over. or something." Jaskier had shed a few more tears since they had sat down. 

Geralt could see the hurt and anguish in the bard's cornflour blue eyes. 

"Jaskier, that was a onetime thing... Demons, they never, ever work together like that." 

Jaskier shed another tear. 

"But, what if it's something else? How am I supposed to live with the aftermath? All those innocent people, torn apart. Think of what this will do to you! Now everywhere we go people will shun you. Treat you like they did before. Hell, I don't think I can write a song good enough to have people forget this one." Jaskier was rambling. 

"Wait, are you most upset about what this will do to my reputation?" Geralt sputtered out. 

"Well, yeah... I mean I know you wouldn't hurt me. Possessed or not. But what I don't know is how other people will treat you after this..." Jaskier was gesturing wildly. 

"Jaskier." 

"And think, they will probably shun you from every town..." 

"Jaskier." 

"What if they send a royal militia after you?" 

"JASKIER!" 

Jaskier stopped talking and moving and just looked at Geralt. 

"Jas, since I've been knocking you out repeatedly, some information has come to light. All of those people at that quarry were linked to Nilfguard. The Company men were secretly mining a special stone to be used for their arrows. And the workers who I thought might be hostages..." 

Jaskier dropped his jaw 

"THOUGHT MIGHT BE HOSTAGES?!" 

"Jaskier listen. The workers were prisoners from Nilfguard that had committed certain crimes. So, I haven't done anything wrong. The only thing I massively regret was having you watch what went down, and knowing you handled the cleanup alone. 

Jaskier’s head was spinning. 

"Wait, so they were bad guys?" 

"Technically yes." 

"ah-ha, but you still eviscerated them. Or the demons did." 

Jaskier had his face in his hands. 

"I can't keep track of this anymore. I wish I could forget the details. 

"This is why I kept putting you to sleep." Geralt tilted his head to the side. 

"Well the only thing you've succeeded in making me lose time." 

Jaskier frowned at Geralt as he lowered his hands. 

Geralt scooped the bard up in his arms. He proceeded to walk back into the small Cottage and up the stairs. 

"Well we're here in hopes you can forget some of it." 

"Geralt don't you dare if you even think about...." 

Geralt smirked a little bit and sent the bard into a deep slumber. 

*********************** 

It was morning when Jaskier came down the stairs inside the cottage. 

Geralt was sitting at the small table on the ground floor, in front of him was some parchment and a quill. Next to that was some salted Stag Jerky, a flask of wine and some berries in a leather pouch. When Geralt saw Jaskier come down the stairs he quickly shoved the parchment into his pocket. 

"Geralt, what am I wearing?" Jaskier raised his arms. 

He was wearing pants and a tunic twice his size. He looked like someone's child playing dress up in their father's clothes. 

"My -Cough- stuff" Geralt managed to spit out. 

"I thought you might be comfortable in something less constrictive than your noble wear, and your traveling outfit is still drying I think." Geralt shrugged and took a bite of Stag Jerky. 

"Oh really? I'm sure that's why." Jaskier made his way over to the table to grab some of the Jerky and berries to eat. Every time he reached for some of the food, he kept having to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. This made Geralt smile the smallest of smiles. 

"What are you looking at?" Jaskier weakly glared at Geralt. 

"Nothing." Geralt was lying, he shuffled about when he lied. 

"Ok, then what's up with the quill and parchment." 

"Nothing either" Geralt stood up and put the remaining food back in the small satchel he had hanging on the back of his chair. 

"I don't believe that Geralt." Jaskier stood up as well. 

"It's nothing. Really Jaskier, drop it." 

"Lier" Jaskier leaped forward to grab for the small parchment he could see poking out of Geralt's pocket. 

Geralt dodged Jaskier and backed out of the door to the outside. 

Jaskier frantically ran to the door, bracing himself in the open-door frame. 

"GEEERRRALLLTT, I'm coming for that!" Jaskier bolted out of the door and ran at Geralt, outfit flopping all around him as he ran. 

Geralt smirked saying "Bring it on" as he bolted away from Jaskier. 

Geralt began running up a hillside, that leads to a cliff next to the beach cottage, climbing higher and higher with every footstep. Running barefoot wasn't as efficient as with boots, but this was all for fun. 

From behind him he could hear Jaskier yelling and getting closer. 

"GERALT WHATS ON THE PARCHMENT" 

Geralt kept running and eventually reached the top of the hill. He sprinted towards the edge of the cliff, only stopping just before the edge. 

Eventually Jaskier caught up, panting and trying to roll his sleeves up. 

"Geralt, what's the parchment say." 

Jaskier walked right up to Geralt and pressed a finger into Geralt's chest. 

Geralt grinned and pulled off his shirt tossing it onto the ground. 

"I'll read it only after you take off your shirt too." 

Jaskier looked confused but extremely curious what Geralt could need to write down, he obliged and took off his shirt tossing it on the ground too. 

"Alright let me read it." Jaskier held out a hand 

Geralt held up the piece of paper in between two fingers. 

"Oh this?" Geralt tossed the wadded-up parchment onto the men's two shirts. 

Jaskier looked down at the parchment and then back at Geralt. 

"Wait, what's going on here. That makes no..." 

Geralt grabbed onto Jaskier spinning him around so his back was pressed against his chest. 

"This." 

Geralt leaned off the cliff, falling towards the water below with Jaskier tightly in his arms. 

Had anyone else been watching, they would have seen a smug Witcher drag his bard companion off a cliff. With the only sounds audible being the scream of Jaskiers’ and the splash once they had hit the water. 

*SPLASH* 

The pair hit the water Creating a large splash and wave. Probably because Geralt was so big. Underwater Jaskier opened his eyes and could see beautiful underwater flora and fauna. It looked like a crystalline wonderland. Different shades of coral teeming with life. Fish he hadn't seen in his life. Swimming, fighting, eating. Crabs walking along the ocean floor, and... Geralt diving further into the sea? Jaskier held his breath as long as he could, before returning to the surface. Breathing heavily Jaskier was going to dive back down to find Geralt when the burly Witcher surfaced next to him. 

"What was down there?" Jaskier asked his companion. 

Geralt Splashed Jaskier. 

"Oh nothing. Just curious about the life down there." 

Jaskier splashed water pack at Geralt and swam over to him. 

"This isn't another parchment trick is it?" 

He smiled at Geralt, the proceeded to swim over to him.. 

Geralt stayed still treading water. 

"Oh, no there was something written on that piece of parchment. Shame you will never get to read it. 

Jaskier laughed. 

"Is that something you're willing to wager? I can easily just go back up there and get it. 

Jaskier leaned in touching Geralt's nose with his. 

"You think I'm going to let you just go read that bard? You're sorely mistaken." 

Jaskier leaned in and kissed Geralt deeply. 

The two stayed there for a moment enjoying each other's embrace and kiss. The weather and water temperature were enjoyable as well. This was certainly a beach kind of day. 

Geralt was the first to break the kiss. 

"You want to know what the note says?" 

"Does it matter?" Jaskier went in for another kiss. 

"You will want to read it." 

"Whatever you say Geralt." Jaskier winked snaking his hand down Geralt's chest, down his waist, until he grabbed onto something and squeezed. 

Geralt's eyes widened. 

"Weren't Expecting that Witcher!" 

Geralt Growled into Jaskiers neck. 

"Later... later.." 

Geralt began swimming back towards the shore pulling Jaskier by his hand. 

As they exited the water Geralt shook his head like a dog. His hair flopping all over the place. It was almost as cute as it was silly. Jaskier laughed at this, causing Geralt to kick sand at him. Jaskier who's hair was fairly full when dried, attempted the same move, of course to Geralt Jaskier looked like he was having a spazam. 

"Come bard." Geralt motioned for Jaskier to come with him. He leads Jaskier back up to the top of the cliff. Walking over to their shirts Geralt picked them up as well as the piece of parchment. Jaskier had followed him over to the cliff's edge where the stuff was. Geralt slipped his shirt on and held onto Jaskiers. 

"Hey, Gimme my shirt, and the parchment!" Jaskier grabbed the parchment from Geralt but not his shirt. 

"Let's see what it says..." Jaskier looked at the parchment. 

"Jaskier, I love you. 

I would never hurt you. 

Please never leave." 

Jaskier teared up, Geralt awkwardly walked closer. 

"Jaskier I am sorry." 

"For the quarry, the mountainside and anything else." 

Jaskier smiled on the verge of tears. 

"Oh, Geralt... There's nothing you could ever...." 

Geralt interrupted him. 

"Meet me back at the cottage." 

Jaskier looked into his eyes. Something had come alive in them. Something... beautiful. 

Before Jaskier could respond, Geralt Shoved him off the cliff. 

"FUCCCCCKKKKKKK YOU GEERRALLTTT" Jaskier yelled as he fell. 

Geralt turned and bolted across the cliff, each footstep landing like the impact of a sandbag on the stage of a play. Geralt leaped from a lower portion of the cliff, sailing through the air landing in a crouched position on the sandy beach. Geralt stood up from the landing and sprinted towards the cottage. Sand flying up from where his footsteps landed. Geralt didn't know this, but he was currently running faster than Roach could even at the fastest of gallops. He had something to do before Jaskier swam ashore. 

Jaskier meanwhile was floating in the water. What the hell. Why did Geralt push him into the water again? Ugh. He needed to swim back to shore quickly and continue with what he wanted to do earlier in the water. So Jaskier gathered what energy he could and swam quickly back to shore. Huffing and puffing, Jaskier dragged himself out of the water. He could see Geralt standing in the middle of the beach, hands behind his back. Stoic and emotionless. Fuck, had something happened? Jaskier shook off what little water remained on him, ruffled his hair and walked up to Geralt. 

"Hello." he said smiling at Geralt 

Geralt made no attempt at an expression. 

"Uh, you ok?" Jaskier playfully hit him on the shoulder. 

Geralt looked emotionless, but behind his demeanor, he was quite unprepared and slightly nervous. From behind his back, he held out his hands. Laid inside his hands was half of an oyster, with a large white pearl on the meat of the sea creature. Jaskier was shocked. Geralt had never given him something so personally romantic. 

"I found this while diving down into the seafloor. I wasn't sure if there was anything inside." 

Jaskier was dumbfounded. 

"Here" Geralt shoved it into Jaskier's hands. 

Jaskier just stared at it. 

Geralt bit at the inside of his mouth and groaned. Jaskier probably hated it. 

"Fuck" 

Geralt tried to grab the oyster back. 

Jaskier pulled away still staring at the pearl. 

"Do you hate it. Is it not big enough. I can go diving again." Geralt was vomiting words. 

"No." Jaskier finally spoke. "it's wonderful" He looked up into Geralt's eyes. 

"It takes forever for these to come about. and for you to find me one, this big. That's nearly impossible." 

Geralt grunted understandingly. 

"I meant what I wrote Jas" 

Jaskier put a hand over Geralt's heart and felt it flutter in his chest. 

"I know. Plus, I'm already marked as yours. Couldn’t leave even if I wanted too" He held up the hand that was now bandage-less. It must have fallen off in the water. The crest that adorned Geralt's weapons and Jaskiers clothes, was embossed into his skin. 

"I'm sorry about that too..." Geralt said as he took Jaskier's hand in his and brushed his thumb over the mark. 

"He could be worse, I still have my hand" Jaskier flexed his hand in Geralt's. 

*********************** 

The mid-day had slowly made its way into dusk, the sky pink and the sun setting. The ocean breeze had cooled off and the sand had lost its golden color and was looking Greyer by the minute. The cottage had its candles lit, light pouring from its windows. By this time Jaskier had put his shirt back on, which was still too large for him. Geralt was organizing his bag un convincingly. Jaskier kept shooting Geralt glances waiting for him to present an opening so Jaskier could set the mood. 

"There's a fairly sized town about a mile away, with a good tavern. I was thinking we could go." Geralt mentioned while still doing something with his bag. 

"Or... we could stay here and make use of the bed... you know." Jaskier smirked. 

"I want ale, it's been a day." Geralt plainly stated. 

Jaskier made a face at Geralt, what was the Witcher thinking. Why would he want to kill the mood now? 

"Are you, suuurreeeee" Jaskier drawled out his question. 

Geralt grunted. 

"Get dressed Jaskier." 

"Or I could just stay here while you go..." 

"JASKIER, get dressed. Now." Geralt snapped at Jaskier. 

What was wrong with Geralt. Jaskier grumpily grabbed his bag from next to the kitchen table and changed into his baby blue outfit. Why would Geralt want to go drinking when they could stay in bed and have fun here. Gods he had better give a good reason for this tonight. So grumpily he straightened his outfit out. 

"Ready" he mumbled annoyed. 

"Go get Roach ready I'll be there in a minute." 

"Ugh!" 

Jaskier slammed the door on his way out of the cabin. 

Geralt looked out the window to see Jaskier round the side of the cottage to where Roach was. Quickly Geralt ran up the stairs into the bedroom to do something. A short time later Geralt had come out, Jaskier was already atop roach waiting impatiently. Geralt patted Roache's mane and hopped on top behind Jaskier. He wrapped his arm around Jaskier who only huffed back as a response. With that Geralt Kicked his heels and Roach began the trek into town. 

*********************** 

The town was only a short ride away from the seaside cottage. The town was medium-sized. some of the buildings were even made of brick. The tavern was a larger building with the capacity to seat a large number of patrons. So once outside, Geralt hopped off Roach and tied the reins to a post. He then held out a hand for Jaskier to use to get down. Jaskier only frowned and got off the other side of Roach himself. Jaskier may have been forced to come but he wasn't going to like it. As they entered the tavern the pair could notice it was packed full of people enjoying the nightlife. However, there in the middle of the tavern was an empty table with one seat. Jaskier made his way over to the table and sat down pouting. Geralt made his way over to the bar and sat down. 

"Hello there Witcher, what will ya have!" The barkeep asked energetically. 

Geralt looked around and quietly muttered, "white rose wine." 

The barkeep winked and made a motion over her head to some of the other tavern workers. This would set in motion a chain of events that would set the night just the way he wanted it to go. If Jaskier didn't forget what horrible things he had done after this, Geralt would go insane. Jaskier seemed content earlier but Geralt was not about to have the bard ever remember him but through the rose-colored glass. Geralt could be a monster to everyone else but not Jaskier, Never Jaskier. So Geralt shuffled off into a dark corner of the tavern knowing his mission was complete. 

Jaskier Sitting alone had ordered an ale and had begun watching the small stage that was against the far wall. It looked like some of the thespians from the village were putting on a tale about a Hunter and a girl he had met. She had apparently stolen his heart and disappeared. After searching many a town and village looking for her, he had finally come across her in one of the kingdoms he visited. He had seen her singing in one of the kingdom's gardens. He had tried to approach her, but she had fled. He had chased her until she had fled into the castle. Being but a humble Hunter he could not follow her. Of course, this never discouraged him. so, one night he had tossed a hook and rope up to one of the castle's windows and climbed inside with hopes he would see her again. Unfortunately, he had picked the worst of nights, as this was the Kingdoms royal ball. The hunter had been discovered by the castles heightened security and escorted through the ball and in front of the Queen. Only then did the Hunter and the Queen realize who each other were. Jaskier thought this was an interesting story and was listening intently. 

It was odd when rather than the actors continuing with the play the queen stood up and shouted, 

"There is but another here who deserves this place more than I!" 

Jaskier sat up straight. Oh, this was one of those audience participation plays. he had heard of them yet never been able to see them in person. It was always some Lord who used his influence to have his lady incorporated into the play. Jaskier looked around gently to see who here might be chosen for this honor. A few young ladies were sitting near him who looked to be the age at which this might impress. A wealthy-looking woman was sitting near the front. Perhaps it was her? Hmmm. who could it be? The actress took off her cape and crown and stepped into the audience. She began to walk forward, moving past tables with grace. she was headed towards the ladies sitting near Jaskier. Ah, those luuuuckyyyy... the actress was turning and moved past the young ladies and over to Jaskiers table. Jaskier looked around confused. Where was she headed? She approached Jaskier. 

"Are you Jaskier?" She said sweetly. 

Jaskier looked around confused again. 

"Yeah, shouldn't you be looking for someone else though." 

"No, you're just who we're looking for." The actress put the crown onto Jaskier's head and craped the caps around him. 

"Come with me," the actress said tugging at Jaskiers hand. 

Jaskier followed the actress up onto the small stage. People were giggling in the crowd and grown men were laughing. Jaskier was embarrassed. 

"I believe you are the rightful love of the Hunter, his one true queen." the lady actress announced. Jaskier was red in the face. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Or why any of this was happening. The Hunter Actor knelt in front of Jaskier and had a lute handed to him. He made sounds with his throat warming his voice up. 

The Hunter began to sing playing a gentle melody. 

“The sun is shining, the sea is blue, 

My heart is broken and so are you, 

We fought against the world, against them all, 

Defeated Demons, made Nightwraiths fall, 

We laughed, we cried, brooded, moved on, 

But it was you who made me strong, 

And as I look down on scarred and marred streets, 

The winds whisper of our last defeat, 

Of things we should and things we shouldn’t, 

Of things we could and things we couldn’t, 

And as I stand with my back against the wall, 

I regret everything and nothing at all, 

I grasp your hand, I catch your gaze, 

The haze is broken, I see your face, 

Your skin, your mouth, your nose, your eyes, 

The infinite wonders of thousand skies, 

And I hope you know it, deep down too, 

My whole world starts and ends with you.” 

Jaskiers vision had turned to blind white light, the world around him faded, muted. 

He just stood there being serenaded. Heart about to melt. He now knew who had put the actors up to this. Now, how and when Geralt had had time to threaten them into doing this was beyond him. All he could do was stand there smile and try not to collapse. 

He looked around the room and could see Geralt standing in a corner staring down at his boots, arms crossed. It was obvious he had no idea what Jaskier was going to think of this spectacle. Jaskier was loving it now that he knew exactly what was going on. Eventually, the Hunter stopped serenading Jaskier and stood up, he motioned to some of the other tavern workers and patrons who moved two of the tables closest to the stage. This made way for a tiny area for something, Jaskier wasn't sure what. That was until Geralt stumbled into the opening. he was obviously buzzed. 

"Don't, ever, ever, repeat what happens tonight. He grabbed Jaskiers hand and waist. Jaskier was floored at what was happening. Geralt nodded at the Hunter, who in turn began to play music. 

"I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song 

Ah, that's how you sing it 

Loving you forever, can't be wrong 

Even when you're not here, won't move on 

Ah, that's how we play it 

And there's no remedy for memory your face 

Is like a melody, it won't leave my head 

*********************** 

Geralt began to move with Jaskier, sidestepping here, a step back there. 

A rocking motion here a pull and tug there. 

*********************** 

Your soul is hunting me and telling me 

That everything is fine 

Every time I close my eyes 

It's like a dark paradise 

No one compares to you 

When I wish I was dead 

I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side 

Every time I close my eyes 

It's like a dark paradise 

*********************** 

Geralt was dancing with Jaskier, something Jaskier thought he might have to die to ever see. He knew Geralt would likely never do this again. Geralt hated dancing. 

*********************** 

No one compares to you 

I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side" 

*********************** 

Geralt leaned into Jaskiers ear, breath hot and shakey. 

"I know you don't think I'm a monster, some days I do. Some days I wonder if people are right. Just know... I will never have you go through what you did ever again. Promise you'll never think me to be one. Hmm?" 

Jaskier’s knees wobbled under the weight of his emotion. 

Jaskier whispered back to Geralt. "Never Geralt" 

Geralt spun Jaskier around and leaned him back in his arms. 

Geralt gave a sly smirk. He had to work up the courage for a smile someday. 

*********************** 

By the time the dance had ended all the ladies in the tavern were cheering and laughing. A few of the men were clapping as well as the thespian actors. Some people looked completely bewildered. A Witcher and a bard?! What was going on here? Geralt had handed off a large sum of coin to the barkeep and the Thespians in return for assisting him in his plan. Everyone seemed overjoyed with Geralt's generous pay. Geralt was walking to grab Jaskier and leave when someone bumped into him rudely. Geralt snarled and turned around to see Yennefer in a cloak look back and wink her purple eye before leaving the tavern. Shit. Was everyone back at Kaer Morhen so impatient? Geralt walked over to Jaskier and dragged him from the ladies he was talking to, citing something urgent at the cottage needed to be taken care of. The moment they stepped out of the tavern door Jaskier was on top of Geralt, kissing him and tearing at his clothes. Geralt was trying to mount them both onto Roach but never quite managing to get either of them up onto the horse. 

Jaskier had almost entirely removed Geralt's upper garments, he was tearing at the fabric. 

Geralt had managed to remove Jaskier’s shirt and was kissing his way down Jaskier’s neck marking his skin with dark spots. Jaskier was groaning with pleasure. 

"Ja..Jaskier" Geralt breathed heavily. 

"wha..what." Jaskier panted back still not quite managing to get Geralt out of any of his clothing. 

"The cottage, there, not here." Geralt managed to say between kisses on Jaskier’s body. 

"Ah ha" Jaskier agreed. 

So, the duo managed to get on Roach. Jaskier sitting facing Geralt as they rode. Kissing into his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Geralt could feel himself pressing against his trousers. He needed to sort this thing out with Jaskier for once and for all. Luckily, he had prepared the bedroom earlier. Geralt had Roach in a hard Gallop as they approached the cottage. Roach slid to a halt as Geralt dismounted with Jaskier wrapped around his waist, kissing him incessantly. Geralt stepped backward still kissing, holding the bard when he felt an extremely hard blast of cold air. Every hair on Geralt's body stood up. He set Jaskier down, both men turning around. 

They were outside Kaer Morhen. 

Half undressed in the snow. 

Jaskier Geralt and Roach were in Kaer Morhen 

In front of them stood Yennefer, Ciri, Eskel, Lambert, and Vesemir. 

"Fuck" Geralt muttered.


End file.
